1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate generally to systems and methods for inventory management in an environment, and more specifically, relate to a powered storage container for managing inventory items.
2. Discussion of Art
A variety of professional and other environments rely on a diverse assortment of inventory. From pens and pencils, which may be stocked in the hundreds, to expensive or specialized electronic equipment shared between a group of workers, it is important for organizations or even individuals to track and evaluate supplies or equipment. Traditionally, supplies are kept in open areas, where anyone may remove or utilize them, or secured areas, which require a specific person to control access. In open areas, easy access to supplies may encourage their misuse or loss, increasing costs and the burden of managing supplies. In secure areas, key personnel who frequently access inventory may be inconvenienced, inventory may not be immediately available as-needed, and additional personnel is required to control access. An alternative arrangement can be for individuals to seek their own supply, which is less efficient than ordering in bulk for a group, and either encumbers individuals with the expense of furnishing their respective inventory items at retail cost or creates additional paperwork and effort for reimbursement.
Existing technologies attempting to automate such management are complex and expensive. They typically rely on expensive or custom hardware and software, are error-prone, and are frequently limited to specific areas and difficult to move. Further, existing systems do not positively identify each user, which limits the resolution of inventory management data and increases the likelihood of misuse or abuse by individuals. In addition, existing systems are complex and cumbersome, and as a result access to inventory is tedious, frustrating, and wasteful.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to have systems or methods for managing an inventory that differs from those systems and methods that are currently available, for example, to reduce cost, improve ease of use, affirmatively identify users interacting with inventory, increase system flexibility after deployment, and decrease the time required to access, remove, or replenish inventory properly. Such examples are non-exhaustive and non-limiting, and the systems and methods described herein will include other benefits and possess other motivations than those expressly listed.